yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Buses route 140
Singapore Buses route 140 is a residential trunk route from Lorong 1 Geylang and looping at St. Wilfred Road, passing through Geylang Bahru, Bendemeer, Serangoon Road and St. George’s Road. This is the thirty-fifth (35th) bus service to be introduced under the Bus Service Enhancement Programme (BSEP), launched on 14th December 2014. Bus Service 140 enhances connectivity for residents of Geylang Bahru, Bendemeer and St George’s Estate, connecting to key transport nodes, such as Lorong 1 Geylang Bus Terminal, Kallang and Boon Keng MRT stations, for transfers to other bus services or rail lines, along with other amenities in the vicinity. It is the thirty-fifth (35th) bus service to be introduced under the Bus Service Enhancement Programme (BSEP). The route serves St. George’s Estate, a small residential area without bus connections prior to Bus Service 140, calling at three new bus stops within the estate (a pair along St. George’s Road, and one along St. Wilfred Road). It will also provide residents of Geylang Bahru with a direct service to Boon Keng MRT, currently not served by existing services. Former bus service 20 from Sims Place used to loop at St. Wilfred Road before being withdrawn. In April 2016, a Volvo B10M Mk4 (DM3500 body) was deployed on the bus service, an unusual move as the result of transitioning of buses to the Bus Contracting Model. Buses registered under the Bus Service Enhancement Programme were transferred to bus services tendered out under the BCM. SBS2798U, a former permanent bus of Bus Service 119, was swapped with a Mercedes-Benz Citaro from Bus Service 140. Bus service 140 serves the following amenities around the route: *Bendemeer Primary School *Bendemeer Secondary School *Geylang West Community Centre *Kallang Community Centre *Kolam Ayer Community Centre *Jalan Besar Town Council Main Office *Kallang Basin Swimming Complex *St Wilfred Squash and Tennis Centre *MOM Services Centre Route Information *Lorong 1 Geylang (Lorong 1 Geylang Bus Terminal) *Lorong 1 Geylang (Kallang Stn) *Upper Boon Keng Road (Geylang West CC) *Upper Boon Keng Road (aft Geylang West CC) *Geylang Bahru (opp Blk 82) *Geylang Bahru (Blk 68) *Bendemeer Road (Blk 54) *Bendemeer Road (Blk 44) *Bendemeer Road (opp Boon Keng Stn) *Boon Keng Road (Blk 7) *Serangoon Road (Boon Keng Stn/Blk 102) *St George's Road (Blk 1) *St Wilfred Road (Blk 15) *St George's Road (Blk 14) *Serangoon Road (opp Bendemeer Pri Sch) *Serangoon Road (St George's Pl) *Bendemeer Road (MOM Services Ctr) *Geylang Bahru (Blk 73) *Geylang Bahru (Blk 82) *Upper Boon Keng Road (bef Blk 19) *Upper Boon Keng Road (Blk 3B) *Lorong 1 Geylang (opp Kallang Stn) *Lorong 1 Geylang (Lorong 1 Geylang Bus Terminal) Old Route 140 Service 140 is a bus route that runs from Toa Payoh, via Novena, Newton, Orchard, Somerset, Dhoby Ghaut and terminating at National Library. It is worth mentioning that service 140 duplicates service 143, but only stops at MRT stops. It also uses double-decker buses, but it was withdrawn on 24 January 1988 because it was complemented by the MRT and service 143. Now because of the MRT breakdowns, service 140 was re-introduced again in 2012.